


Sticky Situation

by WritingDoesntDiscriminate



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingDoesntDiscriminate/pseuds/WritingDoesntDiscriminate
Summary: Jason works hard to fix a mistake, but his efforts could lead to a sticky situation.





	Sticky Situation

“What was that?” you shout from the kitchen after you heard a crash and the tinkling of glass. You hear a soft “Well…shit,” drift from the living room.

“Jay?” you say as you round the corner. 

“Nothing, it was nothing Y/N!” he shouts, not noticing that you appeared behind him.

“Your nothing looks a whole lot like my favorite vase shattered on the floor surrounded by a puddle of peonies.” He turns around with a start, and a sly smile slides onto his face.

“Don’t worry babe, I have a plan for every situation. The pieces are big so I’ll have this sucker fixed in no time. All I need is some time and super glue and we’ll be on our way.”

“Yeah, okay. Have fun with that. I’ll go finish dinner… please don’t glue yourself to the table.” You head back down the hall to the kitchen to finish up your lasagna.

After thirty minutes of muffled curses coming from the table you heard energetic, “Hell yeah!”

“I’m guessing that means you fixed my vase?” you ask as you walk up behind him.

“That I did babe, that I did!” He held up his hands for a hi-five.

You reciprocated the motion, and leaned forward to peck his cheek. “Fantastic because I just pulled the lasagna out of the oven.” You went to move towards the kitchen but were pulled back in front of Jason. You repeated the motion with the same outcome.

“Come on Jay, let go. I’m starving.”

“Here’s the thing babe…I can’t do that,” he said his eyes flicking to your conjoined hands.

“Oh my God! What did I tell you not half an hour ago,” you say with an eye roll. “What now Mr. I Have a Plan?”

“Technically you said not to glue myself to the table, so stop judging me, and if you do that any harder your eyes will get stuck at the back of your head. Don’t worry, my phone is on the table so we can call Dick.”

“Just do it already,” you say, your annoyance growing by the second.

“Someone’s testy. Hey Siri, call Assbutt Grayson.”

“Assbutt? Really?”

“What? He’s gotten into Supernatural because of Y/F/N, and he ass is pretty fine.”

“You do have a point.”

Dick finally answered after the fifth ring. “Yo Jason, you’re on speaker.”

“On speaker with who?” Jason asks a concerned look crossing his face.

“Oh for Pete’s sake,” you whisper.

“Literally everyone in the cave, patrol is in like an hour.” Jason sighed hesitantly.

“Say it or I will, Jason. Embarrassment is not a problem for me right now.”

“Fine. Dick, can you come by my place? Y/N and I are, uh, stuck together.”

“Oooh, kinky.”

“Dick, shut up,” you hear Y/F/N say followed by a thud.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“You’re being an ass, dear. Don’t worry Y/N, we’ll be right over.”

“Thanks girl. I’ll see you in a few,” you say. A second later you hear the disconnect tone. A few minutes go by with periodic sighs from you.

“Okay, stop with the sighing. I already feel bad enough,” Jason said while looking you in the eyes. “On the plus side I can think of two awesome things to come out of this situation.”

“And what would those be?”

“Well, number one is that I fixed your vase, I think it looks pretty damn good.”

You gaze over to the table, “That it does, Jay. That it does.” You turn back to face him and smile.

“And number two is that with us stuck together I can do this.” He leans forward and touches his lips to yours.

Things start to get a bit heated when you hear a loud “I TOLD YOU IT WAS KINKY!” from the doorway. “I think someone owes me an apology,” Dick said to Y/F/N.

“Oh, shut up, Assbut, and come fix this,” Jason said gesturing with your hands.

“Will do,” Dick said with a grin walking over to the two of you with a bottle of acetone. “Just don’t start making out again.”


End file.
